1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to depositing one or more layers of materials on a substrate using atomic layer deposition (ALD).
2. Description of the Related Art
An atomic layer deposition (ALD) is a thin film deposition technique for depositing one or more layers of material on a substrate. ALD uses two types of chemical, one is a source precursor and the other is a reactant precursor. Generally, ALD includes four stages: (i) injection of a source precursor, (ii) removal of a physical adsorption layer of the source precursor, (iii) injection of a reactant precursor, and (iv) removal of a physical adsorption layer of the reactant precursor. ALD can be a slow process that can take an extended amount of time or many repetitions before a layer of desired thickness can be obtained. Hence, to expedite the process, a vapor deposition reactor with a unit module (so-called a linear injector), as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0165715 or other similar devices may be used to expedite ALD process. The unit module includes an injection unit and an exhaust unit for a source material (a source module), and an injection unit and an exhaust unit for a reactant (a reactant module).
A conventional ALD vapor deposition chamber has one or more sets of reactors for depositing ALD layers on substrates. As the substrate passes below the reactors, the substrate is exposed to the source precursor, a purge gas and the reactant precursor. The source precursor molecules deposited on the substrate reacts with reactant precursor molecules or the source precursor molecules are replaced with the reactant precursor molecules to deposit a layer of material on the substrate. After exposing the substrate to the source precursor or the reactant precursor, the substrate may be exposed to the purge gas to remove excess source precursor molecules or reactant precursor molecules from the substrate.